User blog:Claus the Mighty/The Twelve Days of New Year's
so this is basically a game presentation, twelve days until new years (starts dec. 20), and each day i announce a new game coming in the new year x-mas, new years eve and new years day will have special games that i am yet to reveal the names of also see this if you haven't already http://sploder-series.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Claus_the_Mighty/my_actual_thoughts_on_skyward_powers December 20- Cube Fighters 3 So, as some of you may or may not have have expected, at least one of my Sploder series would get some form of major announcement on here. So, Cube Fighters is getting another game. This entry will have much more of a story than the other two; Cube Fighters/2014/R1/R2 Blue were just cubes beating the stuffing out of each other. The two protagonists of the first two games are the heroes, and before a fight starts, one can be selected. Drake isn't very mobile but has attacks that are very large and easy to hit opponents with, and Jimmy is fast and has a high jump, although his attacks are small and hard to hit opponents with. There will also be beat-'em-up/platformer styled levels in the game, like in the beta for Cube Fighters 2. They will play almost identical to those in the game (if you even know how they played). The fighter aspect still exists, as Drake and Jimmy still retain their moves used in the fighter sequences, which can be used to defeat enemies. So the story goes like this. Bob (remember, the insanely op cube that is more joke material than an antagonist) hired a legion of cubes to seek Drake and Jimmy, the two cubes who had defeated him previously. One captures them and takes them to Bob's base, which they must escape. Drake and Jimmy then realize Bob's plan and search for the ten leaders of each faction of Bob's army in each area of the Cube World. They eventually defeat them, and return to a normal life. This is a map of the Cube World. (Yes, the shape is intentional.) The areas don't have actual names yet, although the leaders are opponents from prior Cube Fighters games. Here are the leaders of each area's cube faction: *Grass Area= Drakon/Joe *Forest Area = Bran *Swamp Area= Toxi *Tundra Area= Blizz *Mountain Area= Gale *Desert Area= Dusty *Volcano Area= Vulcan *Coast Area= Illuso *Ocean Area= Rippel *Cave Area= Ravi December 21- Doomsday So, this is a platformer game, not a physics game. (yes, I do make platformers sometimes) Basically, the story goes like this. The world is ending. Your hero tries to find a way to stop it. Later in his journey, he learns that a group of villains is causing it (they are planning to launch the moon into the Earth, destroying it, reference much?) This'll be a fairly large game, having several levels and having several areas to explore. This will probably be released later into 2015, as I will try to make it as good and feature-worthy as possible. So when this does come out, expect to play it for a long time or just give up . I don't have too much info to give besides that, because the game (and the ideas for it in general) are very early in development. And hopefully if this is finished around then, I can make it come out on December 21, 2015 :P December 22- Algorithim Isn't That Bad Here's an incredibly ridiculous game. The entire focus of the plot is breaking the fourth wall. So basically, the Algorithm Crew is tired of being ignored by all of the Sploderians, so they decide to go on a quest to defeat an alien army to prove their worth to Sploder. Ridiculous, I know, but this only exists due to the fact that literally no games ever are made using the 3D Adventure creator. (Heck, even the boring Multiplayer creator is more popular.) The gameplay is self-explanatory. It plays like a 3D Adventure game that doesn't have too many quirks due to me being fairly new to the creator, only making two games using it (and those was back in 2011) I don't have much to say because there isn't much that needs to be said. December 23- Super Mario Universe Another generic Mario PPG platformer. Yaaay. This game takes inspiration from this hidden gem that never came to be (http://www.sploder.com/games/members/poostudios/play/super-mario-world-2-demo/). I really like this game, even if it is just one level (there was going to be a full version but it was cancelled), and I myself admitted it was some of my best work. Even Scyptile (a member who was fairly popular at the time) reviewed the prequel and gave it a perfect score. The game will play similarly to that game, also with some aspects from a game I made called Retro Mario, featuring the SMB1 artstyle. Like the SMW2 game, the goal isn't to reach a specific end point, but to collect all of the coins. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad will be playable, each with their own aspects. Playable characters can also ground-pound as well. Like in the actual Mario games, enemies can be defeated by jumping on their heads, and ? Blocks can only be hit by hitting them from the bottom. I expect this game to live up to SMW2's level of awesomeness, and considering my game design skills have improved greatly since 2012, it most likely will. Also, judging by the title, each level will take place on different planets/galaxies/whatevers like in the Super Mario Galaxy games. December 24- Gravitational Pull Once upon a time I made an Arcade game called Gravity Defiance. It gets four views. About a month later another Arcade game with a similar concept gets featured. I die on the inside. So I'm making a sequel to it (idk why) because I have nothing better to do. The original was a plotless game where your character goes through a bunch of levels, all designed using the Tech World, with every puzzle involving changing gravity in some way. I still think the puzzles aren't that bad, and that was when I didn't know how to use Link Logic. So essentially, this game will be very similar to its prequel, having all gravity puzzles, but the puzzles have been improved. This game will also have an actual story as well, your character being a test robot having to go through several puzzles to see if it's (remember its a robot, its genderless) creator's gravity system is safe. So, uh..., that's pretty much it. One More Thing MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! :D December 25- New Sploder Series I have nothing to say, honestly. This series is still at the very roots of its creation. I'll reveal more info on it as time moves on. Skyward Powers Remastered DLC So Rich came up with a theory that B-Ball Plus and Skyward Powers x Petit take place around the same time. In one, Matthew is taking vacation in Kudzu when evil strikes and he teams up with Petit. In the other, Matthew is seen as a merchant in Kudzu. Perhaps Matthew got a part-time job as a merchant? This DLC will explore this idea more. December 26- Splodercraft Minecraft recreated in the Sploder Platform creator. Everything you do is similar to-well, Minecraft. Mine, slay hostile creatures, and more. Due to some limitations, certain features present in the original will be changed. The Nether can be accessed by finding secret passages underground, and the End can be found by finding secret passages in the sky. There will also be updates as well. December 27- The Great Climb Another platformer. (Yes, I make these sometimes) Basically there is a huge world for you to explore with several crystals to collect. It is only one level long, despite its huge size. I don't have much ideas for it yet so that is why this is a few sentences long. December 28- Tanks ...It's just a generic game of tanks in the PPG. How original. I'm planning on adding a few new twists, such as multiple enemy types, multiple weapons, and even multiple tank types! Each type has a laser attack performed with the space key. Each of the four tanks have a different attack using the mouse, though. *Red- Grenade (stays on the ground for a few seconds before exploding) *Blue- Directional Blast (shoots on all sides) *Yellow- Flamethrower (shoots a flame forwards) *Green- Landmine (places a mine on the ground, destroying tanks that touch it) I'm also planning on adding an infantry character as well, being much weaker than the tanks but having great brawn, being able to destroy tanks. This'll be fun to make. December 29- Super Smash Bros. Sploder A reboot of my "Super Smash Bros. Battles" series. The game plays very similar to the game I just mentioned, but with a different cast of characters, and even a SSE-like Story Mode. I don't need to explain this, go play them yourself. Anyways, the roster consists of: *Mario *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Link *Zelda *Samus *Pit *Pikachu *Mewtwo *Fox *Ike *Kirby *Dedede *Ness *Cpt. Falcon *Sonic *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Blockhead And their movesets: December 30- Wasteland Basically a sequel to the Doomsday thing I mentioned, and will be released at the same time as it. It shows what happens after the apocalypse, and reveals more about what caused it. Overall, gameplay is fairly similar to the prequel. December 31- Sploder Fighterz It's coming back. 'Nuff said. January 1- Matthew's Quest The fourth Skyward game. This was probably expected. I have a feeling that people will have mixed feelings about this. Remember when I made the blog about how much I hate Skyward Powers? Although everything I said is true, I wanted to troll you guys into thinking Skyward was ending by saying something along the lines of "Matthew's quests will remain a trilogy" or something like that. I was correct, but Skyward isn't ending. Honestly, it seems like you guys didn't even see that. So plotwise, this game is...different. You don't play as Matthew, or any of the other characters from the current Skyward cast. Instead, you play as Matthew. The descendant of Matthew from the first three games, named after his famous hero ancestor. This game takes place around 200 years after the events of the first (and worst) Skyward game. At the time this takes place, every character from the original trilogy but Negativ (he is practically immortal and can only be defeated permanently by being sealed away). Lloyd is repurposed for this game, as he tries to unseal Negativ to unleash world havoc. Time-travel won't be necessary, as his two appearances, SP:PE and Chronicles are non-canon. During his journey, Matthew also meets the descendants of other characters from the original trilogy, although they are just minor characters for the most part. Time-travel will also be a part of the story, so characters from the original trilogy will have a minor part in the story. Most of the main cast will be completely new, though. It is also different, gameplay wise. It will be in 2D. *insert riots in the background* But, the remake of Skyward Revelations and what exists of Chronicles (the latter to a certain extent), so it probably won't suck. Also the levels will be tested by me multiple times to make sure they are as fair as possible. Powers will also be re-added, so think of the game as a mix of Revelations Remade and Powers. Like Chronicles, it will have multiple parts, something which Powers kind of needed, being released around the same time as Petit Shore, and with Desert Wolf doing something similar a few months prior. Taking place 200 years after the original games, the setting will be very technological, explaining things like the time travel. Most of the game takes place in an area called New Reku, a part of the original Reku that separated after some war about 75 years after the events of Powers. So here's some of the new characters and descriptions: *Matthew (the descendant of the one from the original trilogy)- A brave and heroic young boy. He has ice powers similarly to Matthew from the original games. Unlike the original, who was always the "runs really fast but jumps really low" character, this Matthew is more balanced. *(Name not decided)- Matthew's friend who loves attention and popularity, but is somewhat stupid. Despite these traits, he has a strong sense of justice and is always willing to help people when they are in need. He is similar to Matthew from the original games gameplay-wise, as he runs quickly but has bad jumping abilities. *(Name not decided)- A princess from a far-away region, who decided to join Matthew after hearing Negativ and Lloyd's plans of taking over the world. Matthew has a small crush on her. In actual gameplay, she is slow but jumps high. *(Name not decided)- Matthew's bratty older sister who only joined the heroes so she could become famous. She isn't a major help to the team due to these traits. She is balanced like her brother but is slightly slower but jumps higher and to a slight angle. She also has ice powers, but hers are used offensively, unlike Matthew's. *Lloyd- A villain who plans on unsealing Negativ in the Temple of Darkness using the ten Elemental Gems scattered throughout Reku. *Descendants of characters from the original timeline- Appear as either playables or NPC's. Category:Blog posts